This application seeks continued support to train highly qualified veterinarians in state-of-the-art animal-based biomedical research in the Department of Comparative Medicine at Johns Hopkins University. Request is made for annual support for 6 postdoctoral fellows. The training program focuses on providing in-depth biomedical research training in laboratories with a strong history of mentoring young scientists. It also provides formal coursework, supervised practical experience in laboratory animal medicine and comparative pathology, and opportunities to pursue graduate degrees. The training program has had a long and productive history, with over 85 veterinarians trained to date. The majority of these individuals are now engaged in biomedical research at academic institutions, at federal agencies and in the pharmaceutical sector and most have successfully obtained certification by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine or the American College of Veterinary Pathology. In recent years there has been increasing demand for veterinary scientists to have both advanced research degrees and speciality board certification. Recognizing the mandate of NIH to train post-doctoral fellows in biomedical research, the training program is now a 4 year program. The first year, funded by the department, provides fellows with intensive supervised practical experience in laboratory animal medicine and comparative pathology. The final three years funded by NIH focus on providing in-depth mentored biomedical research training. Significant opportunities exist for fellows to pursue advanced degrees at Johns Hopkins during and after their training. In the past 5 years, 8 postdoctoral fellows have participated in PhD degree programs and 3 in MPH programs. The training supported by this grant will be augmented by other sources including institutionalfunds and other private and federally funded grants. In addition, departmental research programs will be augmented in the coming year by the establishment of a state-of-the-art phenotyping center and the imminent recruitment of a phenotying director. We will continue our successful efforts to recruit highly qualified minority candidates into the trainingprograms and faculty. Our outreach programs to veterinary students which provide summer or externship experinces in comparative medicine and pathology have helped stimulate interest in biomedical research as an alternative to careers in private veternarv pratice.